narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuko Clan
The 'Shuko Clan '(守光一族, Shuko Ichizoku) settled down in Kirigakure during the Second Mizukage era. Despite the incidents that happened during the Fourth Mizukage era, the clan has loyally fought for the village since then. Background During the Bloody Mist era, the possibility of a member of Shuko Clan reeding Yagura 's mind and realizing he was actually Obito made him scorn, threaten and even make attempts on the lives of some of the most notorious members of the clan. Finally he decided to erase the main branch of the clan as a message for the ones left alive. To do so he used shinobis with Kekkei Genkai to show what happens when a clan makes Yagura angry. The Shuko members that survived stayed in Kirigakure and served him but never forgot what happened, that's why the supported Mei Terumi when she became the Fifth Mizukage and the change process began in the village. Now a days the Shuko clan has recovered and keep all their traditions alive. However, they do not longer have two branches and the head of the clan is chose by the elders. Appearance The members of this clan are known for their big round eyes, pinkish skin tones and brown hair. Shuko sKIN.png|Skin Shukoclan eyes .png|Eyes Shukoclan Hair.png|Hair Although their height rarely exceeds 1.60 m, their complexion is usually solid and muscular. Most of them have orange eyes either light or dark, but in rare occations some of them are born with brown eyes. Their hair is mostly wavy or curly and messy, because of this the members of the clan rather wear mostly short or tied hair. On rare occasions, it has seen members of clan Shuko with straight hair. Many members of this clan wear its symbol on the back. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Meimou is a powerful kind of genjutsu that works on the enemy's mind and memories. It is capable of change, erase and implant memories on it's victim. Clan Traditions *''Courage Challenge'' It is tradition for new Genins to spend a night at an ancestor's grave without a single light. It's supposed to be a symbol of braveness and a proof of mental stability. *''Red Ribbons'' During a weeding the bride would tie ribbons to her dress, which are later pulled by the bridesmaids. It's supposed to strengthen the bond between the now united couple. *''Last Flame'' When a Shuko dies his body is burned and the funeral is celebrated around the fire. It's supposed to help the spirits of the ancestors identify their new member. Clan Nindō "For the ones who live on it, the illusion is the only truth." Trivia *Shuko (守光) means light talisman. *When the main branch was murderer, the fire at their funeral was so big it could been seen from outside the village despite the mist. *This is an open clan, meaning anyone can make an OC for it. However, you OC must live in Kirigakure. Reference This clan was made by Misfitts, all rights are reserved. Category:DRAFT Category:Clans